Not Just Another Pretty Face
by LilacFree
Summary: The Doctor never thought he was the jealous type, but Rose's ability to find a pretty boy everywhere she goes is getting on his nerves.


When I think of pretty boys, this is who I think of first. Your mileage may vary.

I do not own Doctor Who, or Orlando Bloom.

* * *

"Thank you, Rose. You brought Elizabeth and me back together when I thought nothing ever could. You have my deepest gratitude." Will Turner clasped Rose's hand in his and bowed deeply. 

"Oh, the Doctor was a bit of help, too," Rose said shyly.

The Doctor indeed looked pleased with himself. Ordinarily he'd rather muck out an Ogron transport than help lovers get back together, but he'd had about enough of Rose making eyes at poor, sad Will Turner. Now Will Turner, pretty boy blacksmith, was back with his ladylove and the Doctor and Rose could go.

"Indeed he was." Elizabeth Swann hugged Rose. "I don't know how to repay you, but I wish with all my heart that you will find the same happiness I have."

Will grinned at the Doctor, as if he knew something the Doctor didn't. Well I that /I was highly unlikely.

"Back in the TARDIS, Rose, time to go! Bye!" He hustled her inside. Honestly, how did Rose keep finding them?

o

In the course of his efforts to reach the alien artifact that was buried under the altar of Apollo's temple, the Doctor lost his jumper. He had the artifact wrapped in his jacket as it could not be exposed to sunlight. He expected a ribbing from Rose for being 'out of uniform'.

Rose was too busy thanking a foreign prince for protecting her from some pushy Spartan warriors. The extent of her gratitude, the Doctor suspected, was in proportion to the brevity of Prince Paris' kilt. He stepped in, murmured to Rose that Paris was using her to make Menelaus' wife Helen jealous, and got her out of there before she ended up as a prize in the Trojan war. He'd been there, done that.

o

He thought he'd played it safe in medieval France when he left an exhausted Rose in the care of an elderly nun. Her order ran a hospice for travelers. On the Doctor's return, he found Rose comforting a recently widowed knight. He felt sorry for handsome young Balian, but he wouldn't have held his hand. Rose was supposed to be holding the _Doctor's_ hand. He thought they had an arrangement about that.

o

These ancient times were too romantic. The Doctor decided to stick to modern eras for a while. Seattle proved a nice change of pace. They stopped an alien from causing Mount Rainier to erupt. Then Rose just _had_ to go to Starbucks. In _Seattle_. It took the Doctor seven goes to find the one she was in. Naturally, she was talking to some young man. Worse, Drew Baylor was a shoe designer. That was a close call.

o

They were only shopping in Morocco. At least, Rose was shopping. The Doctor was talking to a merchant who was a disguised alien. Naturally, Rose got lost in the bazaar. His companions always got lost. The Doctor didn't understand why he was apparently the only person in the universe with a decent sense of direction.

Rose, apparently, had a pretty boy sense. This time she showed up with a young American soldier, who actually turned out to be a British actor who was in the area filming a war movie. "I wandered right into the film set; I thought they were real soldiers. I was so embarrassed. Orli thought he could find this shop, so here we are. Thanks awfully!" She hugged the boy. He had even less hair than the Doctor, but he was still, indubitably, very pretty.

Worse, Rose, was still talking about him two hours later. Apparently 'Orli' was a big star back in 2005.

o

The Doctor tried not to be smug when he let on to Rose that the beautiful young man she'd met at Mr. Wilde's theatre party was not so much a guest as he was one of the party favors. Of course they couldn't let him be eaten by an alien who snacked on human sexual energy. For once, a pretty boy was more grateful to the Doctor than to Rose.

o

When they were thrown into a very odd pocket dimension, the Doctor fleetingly thought that here at least Rose wouldn't be able to indulge in her hobby. Orcs were _not_ pretty.

Then they were rescued by the Elves. The Doctor thought they'd drown in pretty. Even Rose was overwhelmed.

Later, on the TARDIS, he acknowledged the force of destiny. "I thought you were a trouble magnet, Rose, but apparently you're a pretty boy magnet, too," he grumbled.

"Legolas is not just another pretty boy, Doctor. He's older than you are," Rose reminded him. He could tell she was amused. The grin gave it away, somehow.

"Yeah, but I'm not just another pretty face."

Rose shook her head. "You're better than that. You know, they all look alike after a while."

The Doctor wasn't sure he believed her, but he was willing to let her have the last word.

The End


End file.
